Chocorozuppa!
by Celia Agarashi
Summary: Apapun yang kulakukan, kau tak pernah menoleh padaku... Hanya tertinggal satu cara, ya. Aku terpaksa menggunakan... Chocorozuppa.  Dedicated to S.N.S Event : Hanasu of Chocolato /end
1. Chapter 1

**Chocorozuppa!**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Celia Agarashi

Warnings : Sho-Ai

Pairing : SasuNaru

Summary : Perasaan yang tak pernah tersampaikan. Walau apapun telah kulakukan, kau tak pernah mengerti. Apa aku ini memang sebegitu sialnya? Hanya tinggal satu cara untuk mendapatkanmu... akankah cara ini berhasil? Atau akan kembali gagal seperti kejadian lampau?

* * *

**Chocorozuppa!**

**Chapter : 1**

**-START-**

EMPAT belas Februari adalah hari yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh setiap orang. Karena hari itu adalah _Valentines Day_! Setiap wanita akan memberikan coklat pada lelaki yang disukainya. Termasuk Sakura—wanita yang disukai Naruto—pasti akan memberikan coklatnya kepada… Sasuke.

Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Sasuke? Lelaki kaya, tampan, _cool_, benar-benar idaman setiap wanita! Dia selalu menjadi juara satu dalam hal pelajaran maupun olahraga. Dia juga adalah pewaris Uchiha Company, perusahaan terbesar di Jepang saat ini. Siapa yang gak kepincut coba? (A/N : gw gak tuh, Itachi _forever_!). Dan Sakura juga termasuk salah satu dari Sasuke Fans Girl. Padahal Naruto telah menaruh hati pada Sakura sejak kelas 1 SMP (sekarang mereka kelas 2 SMA), bayangkan _man_, Naruto 5 tahun bertepuk sebelah tangan! _Poor_ Naruto…

Intinya, Sakura pasti akan memberikan coklatnya pada Sasuke, namun Naruto menginginkan coklat Sakura.

Nah apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto sekarang?

.

.

* * *

_~Happy Vals Day~_

* * *

"Uuh…" Naruto berpikir keras. Pokoknya tahun ini dia harus berhasil dapetin coklat dari Sakura! Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Lagian apa sih bagusnya Sasuke? Dari tampang aja, gantengan gue…" _Oke, dia mulai berimajinasi sekarang…_

"Kaya juga, kayaan gue kan?" _Kalau di film Spongebob, mungkin dia lagi bikin pelangi. Imajinasi~~_

"Otak juga, pinteran gue kalee!" _NGIMPI! _*iklan Djarum 76*

"Apa sih bagusnya si Teme Pantat Ayam itu? Aneh bin aneh dah!" _Bagaimana kalau kau tanya Sakura saja?_

"Ini siapa sih yang dari tadi ngebales omongan gue?" _Ini aku Naruto._

"Iya, 'aku' siapa?" _Mengapa Naruto, mengapa kau tak sadar kalau ini adalah aku?_

"'Aku' siapa sih!" _Aku Sai._

"Hah? Sai? Kau ada dimana?" _Di hatimu._

"SERIUS!" Merasa dipermainkan, Naruto pun geram juga.

"Hahahaha! Maaf, dari tadi aku dibelakangmu, kok." Sai tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Naruto.

"Heh? Kok keberadaanmu tak terasa?"

"Lu bego sih Nar."

.

.

* * *

_~Happy Vals Day~_

* * *

"Jadi kau mau memiliki coklat Sakura?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi aku bingung, BINGUNG SAI, BINGUNG!" Naruto mulai frustasi. Dia mulai berlagak seperti di sinetron Indonesia.

"Bingung akan orientasi sexualmu?"

"Ya begitulah… EH BUKAN ODONG! Maksud gue tuh bingung caranya!"

"Cara untuk mendapatkan Sakura atau coklatnya?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"DUA-DUANYA!"

"Aha!" Tiba-tiba Sai mengeluarkan lampu seperti di film-film.

"Kau ada ide Sai?" Naruto girang, untung dia punya temen pinter kayak Sai.

"Aha! Modem yang sangat murah dan cepat! Hanya Rp 400.000,- per bulan! Ayo, langganan sekarang!"

"GOUBLOOOUUKK!" Tereak Naruto sambil menjitak kepala Sai.

"Bercanda, Nar! Tenang, aku beneran punya ide kok!" Kata Sai sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Apa rencanamu?"

Sai mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Naruto. Lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu, "Was wes wos was wes wos was wes wos…"

Naruto mengernyitkan muka. Alisnya naik. "Ngomong yang bener nape? Ngomong kok Cuma 'was-wes-wos-wes'!" Teriaknya histeris punya temen gila kayak Sai.

"Ahahahah! Jadi gene Nar. Kakek gue tuh dukun, namanya Dukun Danzo!" Terang Sai.

"Jadi kakek lu dipanggilnya Dukun Dukun Danzo dong?"

"Bukan odong. 'Dukun' itu sapaannya doang! Nama kakek gue tuh Danzo!"

"Oo… Terus?"

"Nah, dia tuh bisa bikin ramuan ajaib, Nar. Ramuan Cinta!"

"Trus kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan penuh kebegoan.

"Aduh, bego banget sih!" Sai frustasi. Naruto cuma bisa cengengesan.

"Jadi, Naruto sayang. Lu kan bisa ngegunain ramuan itu buat melet Sakura gituloh!" Kata Sai menjelaskan.

"O… Oh iya ya! Pinter loe Sai!" Puji Naruto girang, untung dia punya temen kayak Sai.

"Gueh gitchu loch."

"Najis lu. Tapi emangnya Sakura mau minum ramuan cinta itu?"

"Nah itu die!" Seru Sai tiba-tiba.

Naruto kaget, "Ntu die apaan?"

"Ntu die!"

"Apa?"

"Ntu die!" Seru Sai lagi.

"Apaan seh?" Naruto jadi kesal sendiri.

"Ntu die… erm…" Sai berpikir sejenak. "Emm, campurin aja ke coklat, Nar!" Seru Sai seolah mendapat ide brilian yang hanya ditemukan olehnya. Padahal itu kan rencana pasaran =_=!

"Oh, gitu ya?" Seru Naruto.

"Iya, gitu!" Balas Sai.

"Tapi kan gue cowok, masa ngasih coklat ke cewek?"

"_Who cares?_ Yang penting Sakura jadi suka ama lu, Nar." Sai memberikan semangat pada Naruto.

"Gue gak bisa bikin coklat."

"Hah? Serius?" Tanya Sai meyakinkan.

"Serius."

"Nar….." Sai lalu menepuk muka ups maksudnya bahu Naruto, "Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan Nar, dan cinta itu kejam… Kalau kau ingin mendapatkan Sakura, kau harus mengorbankan jiwa dan ragamu, SEMUANYA…" Sambil berkata seperti itu, Sai tersenyum tipis pada Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Sai yang maknanya dalam itu, Naruto menitikkan air matanya dan berseru, "Sai-sensei!"

Deru ombak menghiasi pemandangan sore itu. Naruto menangis pilu di pelukan Sai. Burung-burung berkicauan menambah tegang suasana saat itu.

"Na-Narutoo!"

DRUASSH! Deru ombak kembali menghantam tebing tempat mereka berpijak. Suasana saat itu, sungguh sangatlah, **TIDAK COCOK**.

.

.

* * *

_~Happy Vals Day~_

* * *

14 Februari 2011, 06.45 AM

"A-akhirnya…"

"Sai-sensei…"

"Naruto…"

_** AKHIRNYA COKLAT LEGENDARIS INI JADI JUGAAA!**_

"Naruto, sebelum kau pergi, aku ada satu nasihat untukmu." Kata Sai serius.

"Kita bukannya berangkat bareng Sai?" Heran Naruto

"Aduh, ini kan biar keren Nar! BIAR KEREN!" Kata Sai ngotot.

"Iya dah iya. Jadi apa nasihatmu, Sai?"

"Naruto-kun, coklat ini adalah coklat legendaris yang sangat legendaris."

"Apa maksudnya 'legendaris yang sangat legendaris'?"

"Tidak perlu dibahas. Bakal panjang soalnya. Jadi kau harus hati-hati, Nak."

"….." *suasana tegang*

"Sekali ada orang lain yang memakan coklat putih itu…. Maka orang itu akan mencintaimu… selamanya… selamanya… selamanya.. SELAMANYA…."

"Stop." Naruto menghentikan Sai yang mulai _freak_ seketika. "Aku tahu Sai-sensei. Aku takkan melakukan kesalahan. Karena ini juga adalah kesempatanku yang terakhir seumur hidupku." *suasana tegang*

"Anakku… eh salah Naruto-ku(n)…"

"Ya sensei…?"

"Makan kue batu bareng burung beo,"

"Artinya?"

Hiduplu itu masih panjang bego."

.

.

* * *

_~Happy Vals Day~_

* * *

Konohagakure Senior High School

Naruto menatap gerbang sekolah yang begitu megah. Setelah ia melalui perdebatan yang sangat panjang dengan Sai, ia pun menyadari sesuatu. Yaitu kalau Sai itu gila. Coba aja bayangin! Masa Si Sai nyuruh Naruto kasih coklatnya ke Sakura via mulut ke mulut? Alhasil setelah mengutarakan pendapatnya, Sai langsung mendapat tamparan _hot_ dari Naruto.

Dan sekarang, Naruto sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memberikan coklat pada Sakura. Ia dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas dimana Sakura berada sekarang. Lihat saja kerumunan di lapangan sekolah itu. Semuaaa orang mengerumuni lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu. Dan di antara kerumunan itu, dapat terlihat sesosok pink (rambutnya) yang sedang ikut-ikutan bertarung melawan ratusan cewek untuk memberikan coklat pada Sasuke—si lelaki pantat ayam. Ck! Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu…

Naruto pun menarik nafas panjang. Lalu dia berteriak, "SAAAAAAAAAA….!"

"? !" Semua yang ada di lapangan itu kaget. Naruto pun berlari menuju kerumunan itu sambil terus berteriak, "SAAAAAAAAA….!"

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai pun menoleh ke arah suara. Karena mereka merasa dipanggil oleh Naruto. Walau baru 'Sa' nya doang seh -_-

'_Si Dobe itu, pakek teriak-teriak segala. Tapi akhirnya tahun ini dia berani juga kasih coklat ke gue! Datanglah _my little sweet angel_~! Berapapun coklat yang kau beri, coklat apapun yang kau beri, aku pasti akan menerimanya Naruto~! Walau aku takkan memakannya!_' Pikir Sasuke sambil senyam-senyum najis. Ternyata si Pujaan-Hati-Segala-Wanita ini menyukai Naruto ya -_-! Maho lu Sas!

'_Si Naruto ngapain ya manggil-manggil gue begitu? Jangan-jangan sebenernya dia itu mau ngasih coklat ke gue lagi, bukan Sakura! Berarti dia itu sebenernya menyukaiku gitu? Aaaah~ Hatiku belum siap Honey~!_' Pikir Sai sambil memasang muka _blushing_.

'_…..._' Sakura cuek dan kembali berperang dengan cewek-cewek lainnya.

"SAAAAAA…!"

Sasuke pun bersiap menyambut Naruto. Dia membuka tangannya hendak menangkap tubuh Naruto.

"….KURAAA!"

Naruto lari melewati Sasuke yang hampir mimisan karena imajinasi yang hiperbola. Dia berlari menuju Sakura dan kemudian berlutut di hadapannya. "Sakura-chan!"

Pada saat itu, Sasuke hanya bisa _shock_ di tempat. Membatu dan diam seribu basa. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar akan situasi yang tengah terjadi dan menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Apaan sih Nar?" Tanya Sakura.

"Anoo…" Naruto lalu mengeluarkan coklat putihnya yang sudah ia campur dengan ramuan cinta. "Sakura-chan, maukan kau menerima coklat in—"

** HAP!**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melahap coklat putih beramuan cinta itu dari jemari Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto heran.

"Lho? Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura ikutan heran.

"Nyem nyem nyem… Manis…" Kata Sasuke sembari menjilati jari dan bibirnya yang terkena lelehan coklat.

** 1 detik**

** 5 detik**

** 1 menit**

"GYAAAAAAA! TEEMEEEEE!" Naruto langsung histeris di tempat. '_Masa yang makan coklatnya malah Sasuke? Be-berarti dia… Si Sasuke…'_

"KYAAAA! SASUKE-SAMAAA!" Melihat adegan 'Sasuke Makan Coklat Oh Jarang Sekali' itu, seluruh Sasuke Fans Girl langsung berteriak kencang sampai ada yang mimisan parah dan bahkan pingsan. Bagai demonstran Mesir yang menghendaki Husni Mubarak turun jabatan. (?)

Keadaan saat itu, benar-benar, _CHAOS_.

Dan Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan penuh perasaan, yaitu perasaan kesal, senang, dan mesum. _'Aah, coklat buatan Naruto sangat enak… Padahal gue kan paling gak suka ama yang manis-manis. Ke-kenapa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Hatiku berdegup semakin cepat… Kok dari tadi gw mikirin Naruto mulu ya? Walau gue emang selalu mikirin Naruto sih, tapi sekarang makin parah! Ada apa sebenarnya?'_ Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap melangkah pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan sama sekali tidak mempertanggung-jawabkan hasil dari perbuatannya di sana. Padahal mayat-mayat sudah banyak bergelimpangan di T-K-P. Termasuk Naruto yang langsung frustasi seketika. Sungguh malang nasibnya… Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga… _Poor_ Naruto!

.

.

* * *

_~Happy Vals Day~_

* * *

"Naruto… Selamat ya, kau telah mendapatkan Sasuke… Tak ada rotan, akar pun jadi. Tak dapat Sakura, Sasuke pun jadi! Kamu hebat, Nak… Papa bangga sama kamu!" Kata Sai lirih sambil tersenyum bahagia dan menitikkan air mata.

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan terbenamnya matahari, eh salah. Dengan terdengarnya bunyi bel tanda masuk dan burung gagak yang berkicauan menghiasi langit yang biru… Ya… sebiru mata Naruto yang sedang terpejam menanti nasib yang akan datang menghampiri.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

_

* * *

_

Fic ini dibuat untuk berpartisipasi dalam S.N.S Event : Hanasu of Chocolato di Shrine! OOC kah? Sudah pasti... Dan gaya bahasanya campur aduk. Harap maklum _|""""|0 *sembah sujud*

Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima. Coklat juga akan dengan senang hati kuterima (?). Btw ni fic cuma twoshot. Chapter setelah ini udah tamat. Well... ini fic SN saya yang pertama... jadi gomenasai kalo ada kesalahan kata-kata! .

Sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu diomongkan lagi... Happy Valentines Day minna~ Semoga di tahun baru ini kita dapat mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, sambut tahun yang baru dan lupakan tahun 2010! HELL YEAH! #salah

_With Love and Ganteng,_

_Celia Agarashi_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chocorozuppa!**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Celia Agarashi

Warnings : Sho-Ai

Pairing : SasuNaru

Summary : Perasaan yang tak pernah tersampaikan. Walau apapun telah kulakukan, kau tak pernah mengerti. Apa aku ini memang sebegitu sialnya? Hanya tinggal satu cara untuk mendapatkanmu... akankah cara ini berhasil? Atau akan kembali gagal seperti kejadian lampau?

**

* * *

**

**Chocorozuppa!**

**Chapter : 2**

**-START-**

**Kelas 2-6**

"Jadi bila x dimisalkan dengan 6, maka y sama dengan …"

Pelajaran telah dimulai dan sekarang Kurenai-sensei sedang menjelaskan bagaimana hubungan x dengan y dalam aljabar. Kenapa mereka membahas pelajaran aljabar kelas 8? Karena ada seorang bego di kelas itu yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu aljabar. Puji syukur dia bisa lulus UN SMP, walau sebenernya aneh banget dia bisa lulus ujian SMP! Yah, tapi sang tersangka justru tidak mendengarkan pelajaran sama sekali. Dia terdiam dalam lamunannya. Dia bingung memikirkan nasibnya yang sebentar lagi akan dikejar-kejar Sasuke. Ya, si tersangka itu adalah Naruto.

Naruto duduk membisu seperti orang mati di tempat duduknya. Pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak mau memikirkan apa-apa. Dia lebih memilih untuk kesambet daripada pusing mikirin takdir. _Poor_ Naruto…

GRAAAK!

Terdengar suara gebrakan pintu yang sangat kencang. Satu kelas langsung kaget semua. Semuanya menoleh ke arah suara—dari pintu. Ternyata Si Sasuke yang membuka pintu kenceng-kenceng. Malah kalau dilihat dari kondisi tubuhnya, Sasuke udah kayak orang lagi sekarat. Napasnya ngos-ngosan dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Naruto yang ngeliat Sasuke jadi _horny_ gitu deh. Ups, maksudnya jadi ketakutan! Soalnya Sasuke jadi begitu pasti gara-gara coklat putihnya kan?

"Psst…. Naruto…"

"Sasuke-kun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kurenai cemas.

"Naruto…"

"Eh?"

Sasuke menatap tajam Kurenai, dengan pandangan yang sangat tidak bersahabat. "DIMANA NARUTO?"

"Na-naruto-kun? Dia di sana kok."

Sasuke memutar badannya dengan slow motion dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Tiba-tiba air mukanya yang awalnya pucat langsung berubah cerah lengkap dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "NA~RU~TOO~!"

Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung berlari menerjang Naruto. Dia menatap garang Shikamaru yang duduk di samping Naruto. Shikamaru langsung mengerti maksud dari tatapan Sasuke dan cepat-cepat ngibrit ke luar sekolah. Sekalian, Shikamaru emang kepingin bolos dari tadi (WTH?). Lalu Sasuke segera memposisikan dirinya di samping Naruto.

"Wahai, NARUTO-KU!" Serunya sambil tiba-tiba bersujud di hadapan sang pujangga. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Dia mengulurkan tangan, seperti hendak ingin berpuisi. "Mengapa, mengapa oh mengapa air mukamu tampak begitu pucat? Apakah dikau belum makan? Ataukah dikau sedang tak enak badan? Maukah dikau pergi ke dokter bersamaku, orang yang amat mencintaimu? Ataukah Adinda kurang tidur? Lihat! Lihatlah pada kantung matamu itu! Walau itu sama sekali tak mengurangi keimutanmu, tetapi aku tak mau, Naruto. Aku tak mau orang yang kucinta terlihat kurus! Melihatmu yang lesu sangat menyayat hatiku! Aku tak tega, Nar. TAK-TEGA! Pernahkah kau berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi andai engkau sakit dan kemudian mati. Harus hidup dengan siapakah aku ini? Hidupku tanpamu sungguh tak sempurna! Karenanya, jangan sampai aku kehilangan dirimu, Naruto. Kalau sampai engkau meninggalkanku, aku…"

Sasuke terus nyerocos sampe mulutnya bebusa. Murid-murid lainnya sudah pada tepar diakibatkan karena sport jantung setelah melihat, mendengar, dan merasakan puisi Sasuke yang amat teramat-amat hiperbola dan imajinatif. Naruto cuma bisa pundung sambil meratapi nasibnya yang bakal dihomoin ama Sasuke. _Poor_ Naruto…

.

.

* * *

_~Happy Vals Day~_

* * *

"Jadi, kalau x dimisalkan dengan 6, maka y sama dengan…"

Tidak, Anda bukan sedang mengalami _déjà vu_. Kurenai-sensei hanya sedang kembali menjelaskan tentang hubungan x dan y dalam aljabar. Dan entah kenapa ia memilih untuk menggunakan angka pemisalan 6 lagi. Yah, walau dugaan Narator, ini semua terjadi karena si Naruto—tersangka malang yang bego—tidak memperhatikan sama sekali dari tadi. Namun kali ini bukan karena bengong, tapi karena dia merinding sedari tadi diliatiinnnnn terus ama Sasuke.

*Sasuke ngeliatin Naruto dengan seksama*

"…..." *Naruto merinding*

*Sasuke terus ngeliatin, napasnya mulai memburu*

"…..." *Naruto makin merunduk. Bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Wajah jerawatan (?)*

Kurenai-sensei yang menyadari akan keanehan kelas ini, menghela napas dan menghentikan pengajarannya. Ternyata dari tadi pelajarannya tidak didengarkan oleh Naruto yang menjadi objek utama. Dan ternyata Sasuke—yang biasanya rajin—juga tidak memperhatikan dia. Dan ternyata, semua muridnya juga nggak ada yang memperhatikan! Dia pun berusaha untuk _stay cool_ dan lalu menghela napas. "Na—"

BRAAK! *suara meja dibanting*

"GYAAAA! Sudah cukup TEME!"

Secara mendadak Naruto membanting meja dan berteriak dengan lebay. Lalu ia pun berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan penuh derai air mata (?). "Naruto! Tunggu! Mau kemana kau?" Sasuke segera berlari mengejar Naruto. Satu kelas langsung _shock_ semua.

"_What happen_ aya naon teh?"

.

.

* * *

_~Happy Vals Day~_

* * *

Naruto terus belari, begitu pula Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya ia kehilangan jejak. Sasuke kebingungan. Dia telah berlari mengitari seluruh sekolah namun tetap tidak menemukan Naruto. Dia pun bertanya pada setiap anak yang ia temui di koridor kelas.

"HOY! Apa kau melihat Naruto?"

"Nggak tuh,"

"Eh lu! Ngeliat Naruto nggak?"

"Nggak mbah,"

Sasuke terus berlari sampai ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Di sanalah ia bertemu dengan Kiba, salah seorang dari sahabat Naruto.

"WOY! Apa kau melihat Naruto?"

"Siapa Naruto?"

"SERIUS KIBA!"

"Hehehe. Naruto mah, mana liat gua! Lagian kok lu nyariin Naruto di WC cewek seh?" Seru Kiba keheranan.

"Hah? Ini WC cewek? Lho kok lu di sini?"

"Suka-suka gue lah!"

"Terserah deh. Gue lagi sibuk nyari Naruto neh. Kalo ketemu bilang ke gue ya! Gue kangen soale!" Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kiba sendirian di WC itu.

"Hah? Kangen? Gak salah tuh Si Sasuke? Dia kangen ama Naruto? Mimpi apa gue semalem?" Kiba bingung sendiri, ada apa dengan Sasuke?

.

.

* * *

_~Happy Vals Day~_

* * *

**Sementara itu…**

Naruto yang kalang kabut terus saja berlari. Dia akan terus berlari, menuju tempat yang tak terjangkau oleh Sasuke. _'Sasuke tidak boleh mencintaiku… Ini tidak adil baginya. Kalau gue mungkin gak masalah jadi maho, karena menjelang akhir kehidupanku, mungkin gue bakalan jadi maho gara-gara nggak ada cewek yang mau dipinang sama gue… Lha dia? Banyak cewek yang mau ama dia! GAH! Sial! Kenapa sih Si Teme itu selalu mengganggu kehidupanku? Tapi… kali ini emang gue yang salah sih… Harusnya gue gak pake cara curang buat dapetin Sakura, apakah ini yang namanya kualat? Eh tunggu dulu, tapi kan dia sendiri yang mau makan coklat gue kan? Jadi siapa yang bloon di sini? Tapi…'_

Naruto terus terhanyut dalam dilemma. Semakin berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, semakin ia terpuruk ke dalam jurang hatinya. Larinya semakin melambat dan melambat. Sampai akhirnya ia berjalan, berusaha menenangkan pikiran. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Apakah ini salahnya? '_Bodo AMAT! Pokoknya ini semua salah Sasuke titik!' _

BRUKK!

Naruto terjatuh. Ternyata ia menabrak seseorang. Ini nih akibatnya kalo melamun. Makanya kalo jalan tuh pakek mata, jangan pakek kaki!

"Urgh, gomen. Aku tak senga— Sa-Sai?"

Lelaki yang ternyata adalah Sai itu lalu menatap Naruto, "Naruto? YA AMPUN! Kukira kita takkan pernah betemu lagi!"

"Hah? Kita kan satu sekolah Sai? Masa kita gak bakal bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Aelah, kan biar romantis Nar. Lu ketinggalan jaman banget seh."

"AH! Ngomong-ngomong soal romantis, lu musti bantuin gue Sai! Lu kan turut andil dalam peristiwa sial ini!"

"Lho? Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Masalah Sasuke odong. Dia beneran ngejer-ngejer gue!"

"Iyalah, kan gue udah kasih nasihat tadi pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Kenyataan kan? Lu sih gak hati-hati."

"Sekarang apa yang harus gue lakukan Sai? Gue kesian ama Sasuke kalo jadi naksir mampus ama gue… Emang sih gue imut, tapi kan—"

"_Please_. Sasuke tuh jatuh cinta ama loe gara-gara coklat legendaris, bukan karena keimutan blah blah loe."

"Iye iye. Jadi gimana nih Sai?"

Sai lalu terdiam. Dia berpikir sejenak. Naruto ikut terdiam sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Dia memang anak yang tak bisa diam, bak cacing kepanasan. Tapi Sai tak terpengaruh, dia memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, seperti misalnya saja… ada obat penawar dari coklat cinta itu… "AHA!" Sai tiba-tiba berseru dengan kencang.

Naruto membuat symbol X dengan tangannya, "Jangan promosi modem lagi deh!"

"AHA! Gw tau! Setiap obat pasti ada penawarnya Nar! Iya kan?" Seru Sai girang

"Setiap obat pasti ada penawarnya? OBAT? Obat bukannya emang bagus buat tubuh ya, kok dibikin penawarnya segala? Emang racun apa?"

"Eh salah deng. Maksud gw setiap ramuan pasti ada penawarnya kan?"

"…" *Naruto diam*

"Kok diem?"

"Gw gak tau mau jawab apa."

"Bilang kek. Udah lu gak usah jawab. Pokoknya, kalo kita cari di buku sihir punya kakek gua, mungkin kita bisa menemukan sesuatu Nar!"

"Benarkah itu Sai?" *Naruto memasang _puppy eyes_*

"_Maybe Yes, Maybe No._ Tak ada salahnya mencoba…"

"AYO SEGERA KE SANA!"

Dan mereka pun melesat menuju ke rumah kakek Sai. Intinya ada dua orang siswa Konohagakure Senior High School yang bolos lagi. APA KATA DUNIAA?

.

.

* * *

_~Happy Vals Day~_

* * *

"Dimana sih Si Dobe itu… main-main ya dia denganku? Tak ada yang berhasil kabur dariku… Harusnya dia tahu itu… Hn."

Sasuke terus saja menggerutu sambil mencari Naruto. Namun dia sadar kalau hal itu percuma. _'Pasti dia sudah pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Jangan-jangan dia sudah pergi ke luar bersama dengan… SELINGKUHANNYA? Sial! Takkan pernah kubiarkan! Berani sekali dia selingkuh dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke ini! Cih.'_ Pikirnya.

"Sasuke?"

Terdengar suara seorang lelaki yang memanggil Sasuke. Lantas Sasuke segera menoleh ke belakang dan dia mendapati seorang lelaki berambut putih (bukan ubanan) dan bergigi taring semua (bukan kanibal) dengan baju urakan. Lelaki itu mendekati Sasuke sambil memasang cengiran lebar.

"Ah… kau ya… Suigetsu."

"Yo. Sedang apa kau di sini? Kabarnya kau sedang tergila-gila dengan Naruto, Sas? Beneran tuh?" Tanya lelaki yang diketahui bernama Suigetsu itu.

"Kalau nggak, ngapain juga gw jalan-jalan ampe ke sini, baka."

"Mang lu ngapain di sini? Ada yang kau cari? Apa kau masih suka sama si—"

"Hn. Bukan. Tentu saja aku sedang mencari Naruto. Apa lagi memangnya?" Jawab Sasuke memutuskan kalimat Suigetsu sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikannya.

"HAH? Jadi berita lu suka ama Naruto itu beneran Sas? Ajegile lu! Kok bisa? Hamina hamina hamina hamina…"

"Ke-freak-an loe membuat gw pusing. Udahlah, gw masih mau lanjut nyari lagi. Naruto yang terpenting sekarang…" *sekejap, suasana menjadi tegang*

"…Lu udah ngelupain si 'dia'?"

Pertanyaan Suigetsu membuat Sasuke tertegun. Tiba-tiba napasnya tercekat. Kenangan-kenangan yang selama ini berusaha ia lupakan tentang 'dia' kembali memaksa masuk ke dalam otak. Memang sudah lama sekali, _kisah mereka_ ini… Dan bahkan sekarang Sasuke sudah menaruh hati pada Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, _first love is really hard to be handled. Everyone knows 'bout it._

"'Dia' siapa maksud loe?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha untuk cuek

"… Gue."

*Suigetsu cengar-cengir*

*Sasuke beler*

"GOBLOK LOE! GUE KIRA SIAPA TAU GAK! GAK PENTING BANGET SIH!" Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Ternyata sahabatnya ini memang tak berubah, otaknya tetep aja rada-rada! Daripada berlama-lama di situ, mending Sasuke segera mencari Naruto lagi dah!

"Bercanda Sas, wkwkwk (tawa apa ini?)" Suigetsu berjalan mengekor Sasuke di belakang. "… Jadi kalau _Karin_ kurebut tak masalah kan?"

Sasuke kaget mendengar kalimat Suigetsu yang terakhir. "Ap—"

Suiagetsu hanya cengar cengir (lagi) *kok jadi kayak orang idiot tukang cengar cengir gini sih*

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ini sudah bukan urusannya lagi kan? Toh, sekarang Sasuke sudah punya Naruto. Tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan, masa depannya masih panjang (?). "Huh. Aku tak peduli lagi Suigetsu. Sekarang hanya ada Naruto di hatiku. Hanya dia malaikatku. Hanya dia kado terindahku. Hanya dia matahariku. Hanya dia—"

"Yare yare… Aku sudah tahu. Sudah sana cari Naruto lagi saja. Aku takkan menganggu deh, akan kubantu malah! Baik kan gue?"

"Baguslah, budak memang seharusnya begitu." Sasuke segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan menuju kedai ramen di gedung utara.

"WTF? Siaul beud si Sasuke! Enak aja gw dibilang budak!" Suigetsu gondok.

Sembari berjalan menjauhi Suigetsu, Sasuke teringat satu hal. Setahu dia dulu Suigetsu itu selalu saja bertengkar dengan Karin, bagaikan Kucing dan Tikus. Tapi kok Suigetsu sekarang malah bersikap seperti itu? '_Yah, tahun berganti manusia juga berubah. Mungkin itu benar adanya. Tak perlu dipusingkan. Sekarang harus fokus ke Naruto. Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto…'_

.

.

_

* * *

_

_~Happy Vals Day~_

* * *

BWUSSSH~ *suara angin bergoyang, rumput berhembus*

"Selamat datang di rumah DUKUN DANZOO, Naruto-kun. Apa kau sudah siap?" Ujar Sai sambil memasang senter di bawah mukanya.

"Biasa dong! Orang tinggal masuk bae, gak usah pakek nyenterin muka! Gw gak takut!"

"Oo tidak bisa~" Sai lalu bergaya seperti Sule

"?" *Naruto tablo*

"Gak punya TV ya mbah,"

"Iya."

*Sai FacePalm*

Akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Ketika mereka masuk, mendadak muncul seorang kakek-kakek bermata satu. "Sai, kau membawa siapa ndok?"

"Ini temenku Kek. Namanya Naruto." Sai tersenyum sambil mencubit Naruto, tanda bahwa Naruto harus memperkenalkan dirinya.

"WADAW! Eh maksudnya nama saya Naruto Kek… Salam kenal…"

"Ya ya… silahkan masuk Ndok. Anggap aja rumah sendiri."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Lalu Sai mengajak Naruto masuk ke suatu ruangan yang gelap. Naruto menggenggam tangan Sai.

"Naruto-kun? Takut juga kan akhirnya… khukhukhu."

"SHUDDUP AND KEEP WALKING!"

Sai pun menyalakan lampunya. Dan di sana dapat terlihat sebuah perpustakaan yang amat besar. Sepertinya semua buku ada di situ deh. Tapi lalu Sai menunjuk ke sebuah buku besar dan bercahaya *efek sorot lampu* di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Lihat itu Naruto,"

"Buku itu…"

Naruto menatap buku itu. Mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya. Buku itu terlihat tua. Ada banyak tulisan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Sepertinya ini buku sihir kuno.

"Sai, ini buku sihir ya?"

"Ya. Di sini terdapat berbagai macam sihir dan penangkalnya. Mungkin di sini juga ada cara menangkal ramuan cinta itu Nar." Sai tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Sankyuu SAI! Yosha! Ayo cari sekarang!"

"_Let's do it!"_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_~Happy Vals Day~_

* * *

**Kantin Konohagakure Senior High School**

"Pak Ramen, Naruto tadi ke sini gak?" Tanya Sasuke blakblakan ke Penjual Ramen.

"Pak Ramen? Kurang ajar banget heh anak muda! Nggak, tadi Naruto gak ke sini kok."

"Sankyuu."

Sasuke melesat pergi lagi. Lalu dia melihat Gaara yang sedang duduk-duduk di meja kantin, sedang bersama dengan kedua saudaranya.

"OY! Gaara." Sasuke memanggil Gaara

"Sasuke? Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau memanggilku."

"Yah, aku hanya mau tahu, apa kau melihat Naruto?"

"Naruto? Tidak… tapi mungkin dia kabur dari jam pelajaran. Kalo kabur gini sih, biasanya sama Sai."

"Sai?"

"Sai itu temen akrabnya Naruto lagi, lu gak tau?" Gaara heran

"Nggak. Kira-kira main dimana mereka?"

"Di rumah Sai."

CTAAAR! Petir menyambar menjadi background Sasuke saat itu. '_Ja-jangan-jangan… Naruto… dia… Mereka… Kalau sampai begitu, aku pasti akan membunuh Sai, lihat saja!'_

"….Ok. Thanks."

Gaara hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh darinya. Sekali lihat saja ia sudah tahu, Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan _badmood_. _'Gw salah gak ya ngasih tau informasi itu ke Sasuke?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

_~Happy Vals Day~_

* * *

**Rumah Dukun Danzo**

Naruto dan Sai (sebenernya cuma Naruto, Sainya cuma nguler-ngulet di lantai) sedang berjuang keras mencari penawar untuk ramuan cinta itu. Tapi ternyata lebih sulit daripada yang mereka duga. Bukunya aja lebih tebel 10x lipat dari buku Harry Potter 1-7 yang ditumpuk menjadi satu! Gimana mata dan tangan gak pegel? Mana bahasanya gak jelas semua! Cuma 11:12 ama tulisan 4L4Y! Makanya jangan kaget kalo abis fic ini selse, mata mereka jadi katarak semua. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto itu memang anak yang sangat baik. Dia dengan gigih mencari data mengenai ramuan cinta itu. Dia benar-benar merasa gak enak sama Sasuke. Sai yang melihat kegigihan Naruto pun akhirnya luluh juga. "Sini, biar kubantu Nar,"

"DARITADI DONG! AH ELAH LU! PELE!" Seru Naruto sambil membanting buku yang ia pegang. (A/N: Ajegile kuat banget ni anak =.=)

"Habis… kelihatannya kau asik banget sih. Jadi yaa gw gak mau ganggu gitu deh~ By the way in the busway babay lebay, lu emangnya tau nama ramuan cinta itu?"

"Mang harus tau ya…?"

"…." *Sai terdiam*

"…" *Naruto terdiam"

'_Gw salah pilih temen kayaknya,'_ Batin Sai. "Ya musti lah! Kalo gak lu bakal tau darimana dong odong!" Sai frustasi.

"Dari gambarnya lah! Kreatip donk!"

Sai mingkem. Bener juga sih yang dibilang ama Naruto.

"Ya sudah lah. Lu udah nemu gambar yang sesuai?"

"Udah sih," Naruto lalu mengambil buku sihir itu dan membuka halaman **1007**. "Nih, lihat Sai. Gambarnya coklat putih dengan background lope lope."

"Iii waww co cweet gambarnya! Uhihihiiihi" Kata Sai sambil mencubit-cubit Naruto. Naruto nangis menjerit karena ketakutan setengah hidup.

"Hemm… di sini tertulis… b-u-d-i-p-e-r-g-i-k-e-t-a-m-a-n-l-a-w-a-n-g-n-a-i-k-d-e-l-m-a-n-y-a-n-g-s-a-n-g-a-t-m-a-l-a-n-g-s-a-m-b-i-l-d-i-r-i-n-g-i-o-l-e-h-p-o-l-i-s-i." Ujar Sai sambil mengeja setiap kata yang ia baca.

"Jangan dieja napa sih? Bacanya apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ehm. Coklat yang sudah dibubuhi dengan ramuan cinta disebut dengan _Chocorozuppa_. Coklatnya harus coklat putih. Kalau coklat lain-lain ramuan tidak akan berpengaruh. Khasiatnya dapat lebih terlihat apabila coklat putihnya adalah buatan sendiri. _Chocorozuppa_ dapat menyebabkan orang yang memakannya menjadi jatuh cinta pada sang pembuat coklat. Dan kalau orang yang memakannya ini tidak diberikan penawar sampai matahari terbenam pada hari yang sama, maka orang itu akan mencintai sang pembuat coklat sampai selamanya. _Chocorozuppa_ adalah coklat yang legendaris dan berbahaya. Penemu coklat ini sangat diagungkan oleh para jomblowan/wati di seluruh dunia. Karena _Chocorozuppa_ dapat membuat orang mencintai sang pembuat coklat tanpa sadar dan cintanya pun terlihat alami dan tulus. _Chocorozuppa_ tidak memiliki kekurangan apapun. Bahkan rasanya juga enak. Namun karena adanya perseteruan antara kaum jomblowan/wati dengan kaum pengikut aliran 'Cinta Sejati', akhirnya coklat ini tidak diedarkan secara luas lagi. Dan kaum pengikut aliran 'Cinta Sejati' telah berhasil menemukan penawar dari coklat ini. Penawar harus diminumkan ke korban sebelum matahari terbenam. Cara membuat penawarnya adalah : campurkan air + coklat panas + bawang goreng + udang + cabe merah + bulu ular + sisik kucing + air liur bayi. Tambahkan sedikit merica dan lada, kemudian rebus di dalam oven selama 10 menit. Walau bahan-bahannya seperti itu, rasanya sangat enak. Seperti coklat panas biasa. **TETAPI** bagi yang tidak memerlukan penawar ini dianjurkan jangan sekali-kalinya meminum minuman ini. Karena efek belum diketahui. _Good Luck_."

"? Kok dari ejaan segitu bisa jadi panjang begini Sai?"

"Orang dulu males nulis kali. Pokoknya intinya begitulah!"

"Jadi kita harus ngasih penawar ke Sasuke sebelum matahari terbenam kan? Cuma itu?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

"Yup, dan bahan-bahannya pun semuanya ada. Kakek gw punya banyak banget."

"_Let's _bikin _it!"_

Kelas masak-memasak pun dimulai.

.

.

* * *

_~Happy Vals Day~_

* * *

"Pertama, campurkan air + coklat panas + bawang goreng + udang + cabe merah + bulu ular + sisik kucing + air liur bayi," Kata Sai mengarahkan Naruto.

Naruto lalu mencampurkan semua bahan itu menjadi satu, "Begini?"

"Yup, aduk sampai merata."

"Batte Batte Chocolate~ Batte Batte Chocolatte~" Naruto mengaduk-ngaduk sambil bernyanyi ria. Kok kayaknya pernah denger ya?

"? Kok kayak lagu Dora?"

"Emang lagu Dora… Gak suka loe?" Sindir Naruto, kesal karena film kesukaanya diejek.

"….GW KAN FANS BERATNYA! AYOK NYANYI LAGI! Batte Batte Chocolatte~ Batte Batte Chocolatte~" Sai pun ikut menyanyi sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

Sekejap, Naruto langsung _illfeel_. Padahal dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Udah nih Sai. Terus apalagi?"

"Sekarang, tambahkan sedikit merica dan lada," Sai lalu menambahkan sedikit merica dan lada pada adonan. "Kemudian rebus di oven selama 10 menit." Kemudian Sai memasukkannya ke oven dan memasang timer ke waktu 10 menit.

"Kok bukunya bego sih? Ngerebus di oven?" Tanya Naruto penuh dengan rasa heran.

"Mana gue tau, emang gw yang nulis? Udah, kita tinggal nunggu aja."

**10 menit kemudian**

TING. *suara oven*

"Wah udah jadi udah jadi! Hore! Lorissimo! Berhasil!" Seru Naruto sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Selamat ya Nar. Sekarang kamu sudah besar." Puji Sai ga nyambung.

"Sama-sama Papa. Ah bacot. Sekarang tinggal minumin ke Sasuke kan? Khukhukhukhukhu…" Naruto mengeluarkan senyum setan. Seketika itu Sai langsung merinding. Si Naruto udah bego, jelek, psikopat lagi! Hiiii~

Sai pun menyadarkan Naruto. Lalu ,mengajaknya untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, "Ayo berangkat ke sekolah lagi deh. Udah telat nih."

"Hah? Maksud lu apa Sai?"

"Iya, sekarang tinggal 30 menit lagi sebelum matahari terbenam."

*suasana hening seketika*

"GYAAAA! KITA TELAT!"

Naruto pun segera menyeret Sai menuju ke sekolah. Padahal perjalanan ke sekolah aja udah makan waktu sejam, belum nyarinya. Apakah akan sempat? Ataukah tidak?

.

.

* * *

_~Happy Vals Day~_

* * *

Matahari sekarang sudah berwarna orange. Sangat kontras dengan warna rambut Naruto. Sasuke melihat ke arah matahari. Sekilas ia dapat mendengar lantunan lagu _Reflection_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Christina Aguilera. Menurutnya lagu ini sangat cocok dengan suasana saat ini. Melewati _Valentines Day_ sambil menyaksikan _twilight_, diiringi dengan suara Christina Aguilera yang menawan. Walau lagunya gak cocok sama keadaan saat ini sih, tapi peduli amat. Yang penting lagunya bagus. Dan matahari ini… benar-benar mengingatkannya akan Naruto. Ya, Si _Orange_ yang telah merebut hatinya. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana ia bisa mendadak menjadi suka pada Naruto. Hanya Tuhan, author, dan Sasuke sendirilah yang tahu. Alasannya sebenarnya terlihat sepele, namun sebenarnya sangat penting. Biarlah hal itu tetap menjadi rahasia, kecuali kalo si author mau membuat sequel dari fic ini. Mungkin ceritanya akan jadi panjang.

Kembali ke Sasuke.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang menatap matahari sambil berjalan ke rumah Sai. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Seketika itu juga, para gadis dan ibu-ibu rumah tangga bahkan sampai nenek-nenek pingsan seketika sambil berlumuran darah yang berasal dari hidung.

Sampai ia mendengar suara—bukan suara Christina Aguilera—suara cempreng khas… Dobe.

"SAI CEPETAANN!"

"Hhahh… iya iya…" Sai berjalan dengan santai. Sangat berbeda dengan sohibnya yang lagi lari-larian di tempat (?)

"Naruto?"

Naruto tertegun mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal itu. _Yeah_, suara Sasuke. Ternyata ia tidak perlu bersusah payah mengejar Sasuke sampai ke sekolah. Orangnya sudah muncul sendiri. Mana? Katanya cinta itu butuh pengorbanan! Cuih! Sepikilik!

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke dan Naruto bertatapan seperti pasangan yang baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama. Sai yang merasa menganggu pun minggir ke tempat lain dengan gaya kepiting. Naruto bahkan sampai lupa kalau ia harus memberikan penawar pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Kamu… sedang apa di sini? Rumahmu kan berlawanan arah dari sini…"

"Aku mencarimu bodoh." Sasuke menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto tertegun, namun ia membalas hangat pelukan itu. Entah sihir apa yang dimiliki Sasuke, Naruto dengan mudahnya terlarut dalam arus Sasuke. Padahal sampai sedetik tadi, dia masih adalah Naruto yang menyukai Sakura dan bego. Tapi sedetik setelah ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia berubah menjadi Naruto yang menyukai Sasuke dan bego. WHAT? SUKA SASUKE?

"SALAH! BUKAN BEGITU NARATOR ODONG!" Teriak Naruto sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

*Narator ngibrit ke LP Cipinang sambil nyanyi-nyanyi lagu _Andai Aku Gayus Tambunan_*

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Sasuke yang heran atas perlakuan Naruto.

"Nggak… nggak ada apa-apa…" Kemudian Naruto teringat akan penawar yang ia pegang. Segeralah ia menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke! Cepat minum ini!"

"Apa itu?"

"Penawar."

"Mentang-mentang gw manis jangan kasih gw ramuan yang bikin gw jadi tawar donk!" Sasuke gondok sendiri.

"Ga nyambung lu! Maksud gw tuh, ini penawar dari ramuan cinta yang ada di coklat putih yang tadi elu makan odong!"

"Ramuan cinta?"

"Err… maksudnya… jadi…" Kemudian Naruto menarik napas, "MAAP BANGET SAS! Sebenernya coklat yang elu makan itu adalah coklat yang gw campur sama ramuan coklat! Tadinya mau gw kasih ke Sakura… tapi malah elu makan. Makanya sekarang elu jadi suka ama gw tuh karena pengaruh dari _Chocorozuppa_ itu, kalau mau kembali ke semula, minum nih ramuan ini, buru! Sebelum matahari terbenam!" Ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam.

"_Chocorozuppa?_ Kembali ke semula?"

"Iya, jadi _Chocorozuppa_ itu adalah coklat yang telah bercampur dengan ramuan cinta. Elu jadi 'sakit' gini gara-gara ramuan itu. Ngerti kan?"

"…." Sasuke terdiam. Kemudian dia tertawa dengan kencang.

"Sasuke?"

"Bhuh… Phuahahaha! Dasar bodoh kau DOBE!"

"Apaan sih?" Muka Naruto memerah sendiri. Baru pertama kali ia melihat muka Sasuke yang sedang tertawa.

"Pantas saja… aku merasa badanku sedikit aneh hari ini… Bahkan sifatku menjadi lebih agresif dari biasanya… jadi karena _Chocorozuppa_ itu toh… Phuh… Hmph.. fufufu…"

"Aku tidak mengerti… Maksudmu?" Naruto mengernyitkan mukanya.

"Sudah, aku ingin bertaruh sekarang. Apa perasaanku juga akan berubah setelah meminum penawar itu? Berikan sini padaku." Sasuke lalu menyambar penawar itu dan meminumnya. "Sasuke!" Seru Naruto tersentak kaget.

Dan Sasuke menegaknya sampai habis. "Phuah!"

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"…" *Sasuke terdiam*

"Sas?"

"…" *Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam-dalam*

"Oy, TEME! Jawab aku!"

Dalam diam, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya dalam kehangatan tubuhnya. "Tak ada yang berubah Dobe. Aku tetap mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu." Dia berkata seperti itu sambil memasang senyum, senyum yang sangat lembut.

"HAH! Penawarnya gagal?" Naruto histeris, dia meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Bukan gagal. Dari awal aku memang…." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya dan menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke lalu membuat Naruto bertatapan dengannya. Kali ini ialah yang terseret dalam biru langit yang tergambar dalam mata _saphiree_ itu. "…mencintaimu dobe."

"Na—Nani?"

Sasuke terlena. Wajah Naruto membuat ia mabuk. Ia langsung melayangkan muka Naruto ke arahnya dan…

**CUP!**

….menciumnya.

Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat yang amat manis. Sasuke bisa merasakan rasa miso dari bibir mungil Naruto. Padahal katanya ciuman pertama itu terasa seperti lemon dan menenangkan, ini malah rasa miso dan membuat eneg. Amit-amit dah!

"SASUKE!" Naruto menarik dirinya dari ciuman Sasuke. Mukanya memerah semerah tomat [busuk].

"…." Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Kau… kau kan mencintai Karin… bukan gue Teme…"

DEG. _'Demi, kenapa Naruto bisa tahu?'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Hn. Dia hanya masa laluku. Bukankah kau sendiri menyukai Sakura?"

"TENTU SAJA!"

"…Hmph. Apa benar begitu? Lebih baik kau bersiap saja, karena aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Setelah berkata seperti, Sasuke pergi. Pergi sambil berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju ke arah rumahnya. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian…

"….Sial. Kenapa di saat gw udah berhasil beralih darinya, dia malah membangkitkan rasa cinta ini kembali? _Shit! Very Shit!_" Naruto kemudian terduduk di jalan. Menelungkupkan mukanya di antara kakinya, berusaha menutupi mukanya yang merah merona.

* * *

.THE END.

* * *

**OMAKE**

_'Anakku sudah besar…' _Batin Sai sambil menitikkan air mata.

_'Adikku sudah besar…'_ batin Itachi sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Karena ia merekam semua kejadian yang terjadi sampai ke detil-detilnya. Sekarang ia punya senjata untuk menaklukkan adiknya, khukhukhu.

'_Dasar si Sasuke itu, jadi dia benar-benar sudah tak menyukai Karin? Kok bisa ya...?' _Batin Suigetsu sambil menggaruk-garuk dagunya.

'_Hari ini makan apa ya….'_ Batin Narator, ikutan.

* * *

Err... mind to RnR? Happy Valentines Day! Ada yang sudah dapet coklat? Saya dapet donk, hasil malak.

_With Love and Ganteng,_

_Celia Agarashi_


End file.
